Eyes of Vigil
Origin and Basics The Eyes of Vigil program is the Erravi Espionage program that answered directly to the Anima Council. It's name comes from the assumed location of its main base of operation and the main purpose of the Eyes was to spy. sabotage, and study the technologies the Dark Market and stolen and/or purchased from the other species in the local cluster. Power The true size of the Eyes of Vigil was never officially recorded, but its effectiveness has never been in question. Much the technologies stolen from the Dark Market were used by the Erravi to upgrade their military equipment ranging from personal body armor to ship mounted weapons. Without the Eyes of Vigil the Erravi could very well have been overrun by the Dark Market. Disbanding After the vote was cast to join the USK the Eyes of Vigil were officially disbanded, but much of the personnel made the transition to the private secture and are on occasion hired to take on some of the more difficult challenges planetary governments face. This private mercenary group named itself the Eyes of Vigil in remembrance of its founder's origin. Eyes of Vigil Mercenaries (Made up of the agents that did not believe joining the USK's black ops was morally feasible) An elite task force created from the remnants of the original Eyes of Vigil. Many of it's members are extremely skilled as well as descendants of the founding members. These "clans" that make up a majority of the organization and decide on jobs on an individual basis, yet all follow a basic rule set and hold regular meetings to oversee management of the entire group (including discipline) and decide on the more questionable jobs. The Eyes of Vigil Mercenaries have even been employed by the USK. In these situations members of the governing council of the USK deemed the situation too politically volitile for their own black ops forces. While being legally questionable these government funded missions are never morally so and intervention of Vigil forces have saved innumerous lives through the years. It is as their creed says, "Laws blind not the Eyes of Vigil." This mentality also puts the mercenary group at odds with the policing forces of the planets they operate on. Just as often on the side of the law as running from it, the Eyes of Vigil lead a difficult lives of constant relocation and shifting alliances which bind the members of the groups close to one another. The life of an Eye of Vigil seems less important to them than the well being of their clan. Often they refer to each other as family and go to great risks to save one another. This loyalty has been exploited before to capture Vigil that have broken the law, but upon arrest they are complaint with the local law in all ways except betraying their brethren. They only seem to take missions on a voluntarily basis and are willing to suffer the punishment should they be caught. While their actions regularly break the law and cause political turmoil many believe them to be a necessary part of the growing USK Empire. Both a safeguard and scapegoat the Eyes of Vigil occupy a unique part of USK society. Degradation of the Eyes of Vigil Though having a long history of surviving against nearly impossible odds the fall of the Vigil sent ripples throughout the USK. Not long after first contact with the Jajorian species dissent began to spread between the major clans of the Eyes of Vigil with each beginning to take more and more questionable jobs. These missions soon began causing an increasing amount of civilian casualties drawing heavy legal action against the mercenaries as a whole. In response the Vigil withdrew all agents and held its first and only meeting of the entire Eyes of Vigil Mercenaries. The gathering took place at their largest strong hold ________ and was headed by a council containing the leader of each clan. Initially the mood was light and cheerful with the reuniting of many old friends but that soon changed. The council began recounting recent missions, and each one they recited had more and more civilian casualties. It became clear that the Vigil had inflicted irreversible harm on the populations it had been trying to help and accusations began to fly. After that it didn't take long for the fighting to start. Beginning with those present in the council chamber the conflict soon grew in scale to involve the planets nearby; even going to far as the having a ship crash land on Agri when it was shot down by the orbital defenses. =False War= Once the fighting stopped little remained of the Eyes of Vigil that was not destroyed of imprisoned. A few of the clans realized how point less the fighting was and escaped relatively unharmed. Hiding away from the actions of their former allies the remaining Eyes of Vigil began to reorganize. Seeking new resources they turned to the Jajorians in desperation. The Jajorians provided the Vigil with weapons, ships, and information. The sudden hostility of their allies still weighed heavily on the minds of the clan leaders when they learned of the Shadow Guards illegal activities. Fearing what would happen if it turned on the USK as the Vigil had turned on themselves they attempted to warn the USK council of the threat only to be ignored with contempt. None would believe them after the foolishness of their violent internal war. The situation seemed more and more dire as the reports kept coming in. A few years passed the Shadow Guard gained power and the Vigil grew restless. Soon they decided to act no matter the law. The Eyes of Vigil believed- through false information unknowingly provided by the Jajorians- that the Shadow Guard was preparing a coup of the USK. The Eyes found their way into every crack and crevice that the Dark Market had been hiding and made their way through their ranks. Eventually taking control of the Dark Market. With the combined power they were able to take on the shadow guard alone in the event of a coup. They weren’t done yet though, the Eyes of Vigil sought out other organized criminal syndicates and took them under their influence. They had enough power spread out across USK space to inflict serious damage to the USK. The Shadow Guard caught on slowly. The criminal empires were being united in secret and they believed it was the Jajorians doing. Soon after a report was sent to the council detailing this, several key figures in control of the Eyes of Vigil were assassinated or disappeared. This left a vacuum of criminal power that was quickly seized by the criminals. The ideals of the Eyes of Vigil had been degrading for decades and they had unwittingly become a pawn in the Jajorians scheme. But now, having United most of the criminal powers and the Eyes of Vigil’s own forces, a formidable criminal empire had become the arm of the Jajorians. It was now that the SG’s many theories and suspicions were confirmed and the Jajorians plot discovered. Category:Organizations